Yoru
by Nelnel-chan
Summary: Sanji was looking for a place, a someone told him to look. He finds a place, that has taken his interest. A shopkeeper, who is running a modest corner shop, has a easy, outgoing attitude who is looking for something to break his everyday usual life. So when these two meet, what could one expect from one another?
1. Chapter 1

Yoru

It was raining. The man, Sanji was walking around in an unknown part of town.

"Shit!" Sanji took out a cigarette and lit it up. "Where is it? I know she told me that it was around here. Why did I decide to come out today? In the shitty rain on all days? Ugh…."

The older blonde couldn't see nothing but fog and drops of rain. Should he turn around now? When he gotten this far? It would be a shame to give up now ain't it?

Suddenly, his saw a painting. It was hanging on a wall behind a window. It showed a beautiful woman with blonde long hair, smiling on a beach, along with three other kids beside her. He looked at the house in front of him and noticed it was small store. He walk in and there was sight to behold.

A man, looking at a magazine. He looked around the blonde's age. He had a black afro in a ponytail. Tan skin. He was wearing yellow sweater along with blue jeans. He noticed his presence. He stare at him, awhile before speaking to him.

"Hello." The man spoke. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing. Just looking around." The blonde answered as he glance the store. There was toys everywhere for sale, along with some candy on the shelf. It almost seem like it was a castle.

"I'll take these."

The brunette glance at what the man had, and it was a lot of toys.

" _Whoa."_

"Wa-Wait a second."

" _I didn't think he was a customer_." He thought as he was scanning the toy one by one. _"I thought he was an Intellectual yakuza type or even a land shark."_ The blonde man was where a suit with some glasses on. Almost looking like a business man. He was a bit worry that something might ha happen. So he felt a bit guilty thinking so.

"That will be 3,000 beri." The blonde man reach out and gently place the cash into his hand. He looked pretty serious. The brunette didn't know what to think about him.

"Thank you. Here is freebie." Usopp gave him another toy as a thank you for buying all these toys. "For buying all these toys." He smile at him.

"Oh….Thank you." Sanji spoke, taking the toy from him and placing it in the bag.

"No. Thank you."The shopkeeper said. _"It quite for me to make even, 1,000 beri. Mostly people buy the candy around here."_

The older man, bowed down to him, as he left the store.

"That was a strange man." The shopkeeper thought. " I can't imagine what a man like him would want to do with the toy. Even though I was the one who sold it to him."

The next day, the shopkeeper was sleeping on his futon. He felt a shook on his shoulder.

"Dad. Dad. Are you awake?" A voice called to him. He didn't want to wake up.

"Mmmm. Five more minutes." He turned to the side.

"Dad. Please wake up. I'd overslept. So you will have to make breakfast today. I'm sorry."

"Hm? The man finally open his eyes and notice a child next to him. "Puusopp?" He reach out and touch the child's forehead which was burning up.

"Why is your face so red?" The child started to cough. He immediately got up out of bed and started to worry. The child had caught a cold. "You shouldn't go to school today." He put on a jacket and called the school, to excuse his child of absence. "Let's go to the Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

"O-okay." The child pick up the clothes and put them on as they walked out the door together.

"Are you okay?" The shopkeeper, who was named Usopp asked his child.

"My throats hurts…." The child's voice was very light.

Puusopp is was the daughter of Usopp. Truth to be told, her mother passed awhile due to sickness. Puusopp was all she had of her now. Usopp treasure her more than anything else in the life itself. Funny enough, his daughter seems to take care of her father more than Usopp could.

Puusopp started to cough again.

"My throat hurts." She spoke. Usopp smiled at her, as it also felt that she was more adult than a kid herself. But seeing her like that made him realize that she truly was a child.

"I wonder which hospital we should go to?" Usopp wonder. Truth to be told, he hasn't been to the doctor in a long time, for he or his daughter has been sick before.

"Puusopp?" A voice called to his daughter. "Is that you?"

His daughter looked up and noticed a man standing before them.

"Sanji-sensei?" Puusopp spoke. Usopp glance up and noticed that he recognize that man. He came to his shop and brought a bunch of items from his shop.

"Wait. Aren't you?" The blonde spoke as he looked at her father.

"How are you sensei?" Puusopp smiled.

"You know this man?" Usopp asked.

"Oh. He is my teacher in my school. He's very nice."

"Oh. I see." Usopp nodded in understanding.

"Yeah he's –" She started to cough."

"Are you alright, Puusopp?" Sanji walked towards his student.

"I've caught a cold. Me and my dad were deciding what hospital to go to."

"A know a doctor name Toni. I can take you there. If you want?"

"Can we dad?" Puusopp asked.

"S-Sure, if you don't mind."

"Then let's go." Sanji led the way as Usopp lifted his daughter from the ground and put it over his shoulder.

The hospital wasn't too far away. The doctor, that Sanji introduce us to, was in fact a reindeer. He seem very young for a doctor, but Sanji told them not to worry. In fact Chopper was very skilled at what he does. He examined his daughter and told her father that within a few days of rest, she will be fine. He even gave her a toy for being so good. Usopp noticed a box behind the doctor full of toys that he recognize. It was one of his toys back at the shop. He never came to his shop before. How did he?

"You noticed, I see." The blonde stood beside him. Usopp gaze at the teacher.

"You mean? It was….."

"Yeah. Toni is dear friend and he ran out of toy to give to his patients. So I decided to look around and happen to find your mysterious shop."

"M-Mysterious?" Usopp for some reason couldn't help but laugh by his words.

"What's so funny?" Sanji asked.

"No-Nothing! I am sorry." Usopp continue to laugh as he was thinking that this man was part of a gang member or something. And yet here he is, his daughter's teacher, telling him that his shop is mysterious.

"Daddy! I am done! The doctor was so nice. He gave me a cute toy." She showed it to him and it was an armadillo plush.

"Please take care." Chopper came out to bow in front of them.

"No. Thank you, doctor." Usopp bowed back.

"Thank you, Doctor." Puusopp spoke cheerfully. "Thank you, Sanji-sensei!"

"No problem. Be safe walking home." Chopper walked back into his office, leaving Sanji with the two of them.

"Get some rest." Sanji spoke.

"I will." Puusopp smiled at her teacher. Usopp stare at teacher, which Sanji took noticed as he looked up at him. He took out his hand, towards Usopp.

"It's a pleasure seeing you again sir."

Usopp looked at him. Sanji wasn't smiling. He seem pretty serious. But he decided to shake his hand.

"You too."

The two walked home and Usopp couldn't stop thinking of that man, name Sanji. He seem, so different then what he expected.

"I got to thank Sanji again, when I go back to school." His daughter clung onto the toy.

"Huh? He smiled.

"It's so cute."

"I'm glad you like it." Usopp smiled as they both walked home together.


End file.
